The Census Bureau's Population Division will develop a report on the population aged 90 and over, to include: (1) an overview of population at the national and state levels, by race and Hispanic origin;(2) projected growth of the 90+ population;(3) demographic and socioeconomic characteristics;and (4) disability status and health insurance coverage. The aim is to provide a profile of the 90+ population residing both in both housing units and nursing homes, with emphasis on disability status and health insurance coverage.